


Puni par son élève

by LaMaisondeFeanor



Series: Les punitions d'Oromis [3]
Category: The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Bondage, Crying, Dubious Consent, Gags, M/M, Punishment, Spanking, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 17:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18451445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaMaisondeFeanor/pseuds/LaMaisondeFeanor
Summary: Eragon décide de punir Oromis.





	Puni par son élève

 Oromis soupira.

\- « Que se passe-t-il, Eragon ? » Son élève le foudroya du regard.

\- « Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne voulez pas que je sois avec Arya ?

\- Ce n’est pas que je ne veuille pas que tu sois avec Arya, c’est que tu dois te concentrer sur tes études. Elles sont trop importantes pour que tu… » Il fut coupé par l’adolescent qui le plaqua sur la table sans se soucier de la vaisselle qui fut projeté au sol ; le souffle coupé, l’elfe ne sut pas comment réagir.

\- « Je vais vous apprendre à décider à ma place de ce qui a de l’importance, gronda Eragon. C’est ma vie, pas la vôtre. » Le jeune Dragonnier ceintura l’elfe, immobilisant ses bras, et le traîna à l’intérieur. Il ferma la porte et déchira les longues robes de l’elfe, le dénudant, avant de lier ses poignets devant lui, au montant du lit.

 Eragon détacha sa ceinture.

\- « Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? » paniqua Oromis en tirant sur ses liens.

Eragon se contenta de déchirer un pan de la tunique de l’elfe et le bâillonna.

\- « Je m’assure que vous n’échapperez pas à votre punition, _Ebrithil_. Les elfes qui se mêlent de ce qui ne les regardent pas doivent être punis. »

Le jeune homme s’empara de sa ceinture ; ce n’était pas une ceinture faite par les elfes, mais par les hommes, et elle était en cuir, large, avec une lourde boucle métallique. Oromis déglutit.

 Eragon leva sa ceinture et frappa les fesses nues de l’elfe, lui arrachant des gémissements étouffés par le bâillon. Il continua un long moment, s’assurant que l’elfe ait du mal à s’asseoir pour plusieurs semaines, et que ses fesses soient d’une jolie couleur rouge sombre. Finalement, il cessa et détacha Oromis.

 Le plus âgé des deux Dragonniers ne bougea pas et fondit en larmes sous le coup de la douleur. Eragon l’attira dans ses bras, le faisant s’asseoir sur ses genoux.

\- « Sssshhhhh… C’est fini…

\- Ça fait mal » sanglota Oromis. Son élève ne répondit pas mais lui caressa doucement les fesses. Soudain, Eragon remarqua le sexe durci de l’elfe.

\- « Tu as aimé ça, hein ? s’amusa le jeune humain. Je ne m’attendais pas à ça de ta part. » Il murmura un sortilège, s’assurant que l’elfe ne tente pas de soigner ses meurtrissures par magie, puis ajouta :

\- « Il est peut-être temps de reprendre les leçons, non ? »


End file.
